Joe and his Captain, the Gunshot
by KcFanFiction
Summary: This starts when Joe first is on the ship and sees marvelous's wound from Bosco's rebellion till now. It is a slight Yaoi (my first), so don't like, don't read - the Gunshot that started the crew and started a romance, JoexMarvelous.


Joe walked down the halls of the big ship, alone. He loved looking out of the port holes seeing the scenery rush by below them, a certain serial feeling about it.

The flying ship never failed to amaze him and soon he was sure that this would become usual to him but will the oddly amusing and possessive captain come to be familiar with the new comrade? He wasn't sure.

He had been together with this strange new fellow for about 2 weeks now, the captain was rude, boisterous and lazy however he was brave, strong and VERY considerate for your privacy, he never got too close, he was annoyed at this fact, he wanted to know him. He had tried before but he kept his distance.

He had something about him that attracted you to him, he had something to his eyes that they twinkled and drew you in  
He had a way of talking too, you just listened and agreed to what he said

That's all he knew about this pirate that had saved him from his death,  
one second he was being chased by the Zangyack army for his life and the next he was on the ship with this entrancing captain who saved his life.

"I'm looking for the ultimate treasure" he said and smiled, "and I feel like bringing you along". He passed him a key and a morpher, it was like handing him a new lifestyle, a new look on life.

At the time he thought it was childish to invite a stranger along however he started to think and also wished for that too, adventure and freedom from his passed deeds.  
Surprisingly enough, in the second, he dedicated his life to him, "I'll follow you until you get your dream" and here he was.

'I must be mad, that's the only explanation'

It was fine the first couple of days, getting to know each other and beers under the space atmosphere, late nights, fights as a duo against the army.  
It was great but then, he had seemed to have gotten more tired and less interested in his new comrade, more distant.

He was now always at an edge and he couldn't engage with Joe or Joe with Marvellous. Something wasn't right.

He sighed out of the window, "was it the right thing for me to have gone with this complete stranger. Should I leave? He probably won't notice either way"

He wasn't sure anymore.

"JOE SAN, JOE SAN" shouted the small tracker bird, Navi.

She flew through the ship just a few centimetres off the ground flying towards him at high speed, her metallic voice sounded worried and she smashed into the wall, unable to stop.

"What is it Navi?" Joe ran to her body that was on the floor.

"It's Marvellous, it's Marvellous" she squawked loudly and flapped her wings again.

"Calm down navi, explain to me slowly. What happened to him"

"He's collapsed"

* * *

_**His heart dropped fast...**_

* * *

_**He couldn't feel his body as it acted on its own and ran after the bird...**_

* * *

_**His hearing had blurred as a spin chilling trill rushed through his body...**_

* * *

Corner after corner they ran around when they finally got to a door that was slightly ajar.

"Am I aloud to go in" Joe asked.

"Of course" Navi hurried him, "he needs help, hurry".

He pushed the open door slightly to see only darkness.

The light had crept through the open door and left a walkway of light to the opposite wall  
at the end of the trail was marvellous, pale and weak, asleep or dead.

The body didn't stir and just lay there still, "marvellous!"

Joe and Navi both ran into and across the room and the lights switched on automatically.

Joe raced and skidded on the floor to his side and shook his shoulders.

"Marvellous, Marvellous".  
He shook him again.  
"Wake up, Marvellous".

None of their efforts woke him up. He lay there still, almost dead, completely oblivious to their desperate screaming to wake him up.

"Check his temperature" Navi said.

"Ok. Wait, why me?" Joe asked.

"I'm a robot, I'm metal and I can't detect if he's hot or not" navi said clearly like Joe was an idiot, "I got you for I know you can help him"

"Fine" he finally gave up and put his hand slowly on his head.

"knowing him, he would have kept this quite" Navi said sadly but continued to watch.

This was awkward, Joe's palm was touching a unknown person, a male at that matter. The patient was sweaty and very hot but marvellous seemed to snuggle against the hand, leaning closer with his hand. Joe ignored the action and concentrated on the problem.

"Navi, he needs medicine, can you find some quickly" he instructed Navi.

"Sure, no problem" and with that the little robot flew away.

The room fell silent as the flapping of metal wings disappeared down the hall.

He looked around to come face to face with marvellous. His cheat slowly rose up and down in a calm rhythm and it was soothing. He leaned closer to hear his breathing and placed his head on his chest by accident, but he didn't remove his head.

He turned his head round to look up to the captains face, the light shimmering on the sweat, his eyelashes delicate, his facial features sharp and his lips were smooth and rosy.

"Wait" Joe shot up to sit up straight, "why am I thinking that?" he was now worried. "It's the altitude, I'm not used to it yet" he concluded and looked back down at the body.

Its chest rose up and down slowly but soon changed to a pained shake. This made Joe jump, the jerking movements causing him to worry as Marvellous's breathing sped up and his sweating got worse.

"Navi, he's getting worse. We need the medicine now" he called down the hall to Summon Navi and came face to face with the bird.

"I was here earlier, but you were getting cosy so I left again" Navi whispered to him and flew in with the medic kit in his beak.

Joe was seen, he had now blushed a very deep red colour but ignored it as they set to work.

"Wait, Navi, you misunderstand" he said quickly before they started," I was seeing if his breathing was normal" he said to show his innocence.

"I know that, what I meant was your getting close to him again" she said, "i have been worried for the both of you, it's not like you were going to kiss him" she giggled.

A long pause came from Joe, but Navi paid no attention to his pause and they set to work.

Joe started to undo his red and black silk waist coat and started to unbutton the shirt. He looked around and saw his coat flung to the other side of the room, "he must of known he was ill, he took his coat off when he started to get hot" he analysed the scene for any more clues, "he must have been out for a while for the lights automatically turn off after an amount of time, they were off when we came in" and looked back to marvelous.

His shirt was half undone and he carried on unbuttoning it to reveal his torso. It was very muscular and this caused the new pirate to blush and look away, Navi saw this as a time to go on without Joe, "Joe you can go now, I can do the rest myself" she offered.

Joe shook his head and said "no its fine Navi, I can do this, I have no problem doing it" and carried on pulling off the shirt to reveal a large cut on his upper arm.

This shocked him, it was large, red and inflamed. "A gunshot wound" he say, "yeah, no doubt about it, but not very deathly. That's a good thing" he sighed, "but heavily infected".

"Oh, yeah" Navi said slowly and Joe looked at her, "What happened to him" Joe asked once they had finished the cleaning of the wound on his arm.

"Well, he might not want me to say why" Navi said after they placed him in his room.

* * *

"Why?" Joe asked as they arrived in the lounge of the ship and Joe sat on the sofa as Navi perched on the Captains chair.

"It's a very long, serious and upsetting memory for him and its worse, he will now get a scar to remember it by".

"But how did he get it Navi?" he asked, getting sick of the half hearted explanation.

"Well, before we meet you, there was a fight. He was wounded as you saw and we had to retreat. He never asked for it to be cleaned or sorted out so I thought he had done it himself but it seems that he wants it there or wasn't bothered".

"No wonder he's ill then and no wonder why he was distant and annoyed with me" he clenched his hand tight, 'he was ill and I thought he hated me, I didn't ask him why he pushed me way, I didn't even notice the fact he was in pain'.

"NAVI", a shout from down the hall brought Joe out of his thoughts and them to attention.

Marvelous walked in and saw Joe sitting down but looked away and went to Navi, "who did this?" he asked and pulled up his sleeve to show his bounded up wound.

"Marvelous, that was me" Joe piped up and stood up to meet his eye line.

"You did?" he questioned and shuffled on his feet slightly nervous and awkward, "so you saw..." .

"No i didn't see anything" he again said to clear his innocence and turned around again embarrassed.

"But you just said you sorted out my wound" he pointed at his arm.

"Oh that, yes I did see it" he realized he was talking about the wound and the blush in his cheeks went down. 'Thew, I thought he found out' he calmed himself.

He began to walk to marvelous but marvelous walked out of the room ignoring Navi and Joe, but before he left entirely, he turned back and gave an unexpected smile, "thanks Joe, I knew bringing along was a great idea, keep me entertained OK and keep your promise" and down the corridors he went.

"How was I supposed to know he was ill when he's like that?" he smiled and Navi just laughed.

"You'll get used to it Joe-san, he's a really good guy" Navi said before flying off after the captain.

* * *

"Will I?" he asked when he was alone. He remembered the smile on his face, it made him surprised, happy and feel strange inside. "I will" he concluded, now confident with his decision of moving in with the mysterious captain and his companion of a bird.

'I will work on him later, I'll get him to open up to me' he smiled again and sat on the sofa again to close his eyes.

His heart beat was quite calm now and he fell asleep with his head back, legs and arms crossed.


End file.
